Indian Four
Indian Four is the sixth episode of the Season 2 of Billions. The episode was written by Alice O'Neill and directed by Adam Arkin. Plot Summary Axe negotiates with a reluctant seller, who is key to the success of Axe’s municipal bond play. Wendy makes a professional decision that adds further conflict to her relationship with Chuck. As attempts to reach a deal with a high profile defendant fail, Chuck’s office faces the uncertainty of jury selection. Tensions between Lara and Axe escalate. Plot Bobby Axelrod picks up Lawrence Boyd as the man flees from reporters waiting outside on the courthouse steps. Bobby returns to Boyd the wristwatch he entrusted him with and Boyd shares he is fortunate that the court allowed him to put up $5 million in bail so he didn't have to spend time in prison. Bobby and Boyd know that Chuck Rhoades has "flipped" some Spartan Ives employees to testify against Boyd. Bobby suggests reaching out to Hall to ensure these witnesses can be "flipped back". As a result of refusing Hall's advice earlier, Hall is now avoiding Boyd's calls. But Boyd says he's willing to do everything and anything Hall suggests now that his freedom is on the line. Ira Schirmer meets with Chuck at his house. He shares with Chuck that he is starting to feel guilty charging him so much money to handle his legal issues. Despite underbilling him, Ira is aware that the costs are slowly eating up all of Chuck's savings. Chuck tells Ira to keep moving forward though and that he will figure out what to do about money. Ira brings up possibly selling the house to Chuck, but it isn't something he is comfortable with. If Wendy is for it, it doesn't speak well to the health of their marriage. If Wendy is opposed to it, it only serves to cause alarm in the family as Wendy will become aware of just how deep a hole Chuck has dug himself into. Ira tells Chuck that "everything has a lifespan", and with all the battles Chuck is fighting at the moment, it might be best if he allows himself to give up on something to rebuild his life. Boyd meets Hall in a secluded area just outside his home. Hall confirms with Boyd that he is there because of Bobby and that he understands Boyd is now willing to do what it takes. Boyd confirms this and so Hall tells him to create a holding company on the Isle of Man. He then instructs Boyd to transfer $2.5 million into a specific account by tomorrow morning. It is only the first payment to witness Michael Arendt so that he can be "flipped back" to their side. Hall tells him he will have to make this payment every quarter. Boyd is concerned if it will be enough as Arendt's refusal to testify against him will mean jail time. Hall shares with him a picture of Arendt's children and says he will make it clear to the man that he will be able to get to his children at anytime if chooses to not cooperate. Boyd is horrified and asks if Hall is seriously willing to go that far, but Hall, before leaving, only says that doing so would require a truly monstrous individual. Chuck meets with his team and discusses the game plan on Boyd. He wants to bring Boyd in and charge him for 10 years. He is willing to let him plea to 5 years and will go no lower then 18 months. Bryan Connerty says Boyd will not be willing to accept any deal that requires jail time and Chuck says he is fine with taking him to trial. Kate Sacker and Bryan are not willing to see this go to trial as they know Boyd has many resources and the subject matter (bid rigging treasury bonds) is not "sexy" enough to keep a jurors attention, but Chuck tells them to figure it out if it comes to that. Chuck and his team head into the meeting and he is salivating at the thought of seeing a frightened Boyd across the table, but when he enters the room, he is surprised to see Boyd has not come. Boyd's legal team say their client didn't feel his presence was necessary, and that they are only willing to discuss paying a small fine. Boyd will keep his job at Spartan Ives and admit no wrong-doing. Bryan is shocked and informs them that they have an audio recording of Boyd confessing and a witness. Boyd's legal team doesn't care though, so they end the meeting, with Chuck saying Boyd's "disrespect" of the Southern District has been noted. Chuck shares with Bryan that it is clear Boyd is comfortable now because he must have "flipped" their witness. Bryan curses at the revelation and tells Chuck it looks like they are going to end up with a jury trial now. Donald Thayer meets with Bobby and Wags at his restaurant. He discusses with them an issue regarding the casino deal. While procuring the land necessary to make it happen, they have run into one troublesome property owner, Hank Flagg, who refuses to vacate. A generous offer of $1.5 million was made for his land, but he refuses to sell and demands a "better deal". Bobby and Wags are concerned he somehow knows they are building a casino, but Donald assures them thats not possible. He has covered his tracks well and, if it comes to it, he can get the government involved via the "Community Reinvestment Development Authority" to take his land forcibly. Bobby isn't happy to go that route as it will tie things up for too long. Donald states they need the land to connect their casino to the interstate and that it could take 2 years at most to get through the litigation. The idea of waiting that long displeases Bobby enough that he decides to meet Hank Flagg himself. at 12:05 Cast Starring * Paul Giamatti as Chuck Rhoades * Damian Lewis as Bobby Axelrod * Maggie Siff as Wendy Rhoades * Malin Akerman as Lara Axelrod * Toby Leonard Moore as Bryan Connerty * David Costabile as Wags * Condola Rashad as Kate Sacker Guest Starring * Jeffrey DeMunn as Chuck Rhoades, Sr. * Terry Kinney as Hall * Glenn Fleshler as Orrin Bach * Malachi Weir as Lonnie Watley * Christopher Denham as Oliver Dake * Ben Shenkman as Ira Schirmer * Ritchie Coster as Donald Thayer * David Strathairn as Black Jack Foley * Eric Bogosian as Lawrence Boyd * Ilfenesh Hadera as Deb Kawi * Petronia Paley as Attorney General * Shawn Doyle as Hank Flagg * Clifton Davis as Judge Wailand * Christopher Paul Richards as Dean Axelrod * Jack Gore as Gordie Axelrod * Jake Robards as Michael Arendt * Richard Topol as Angel * Zachary Unger as Kevin Rhoades * Tom Hammond as Boyd's Lawyer * Fred Applegate as Hal __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes